Meibomian glands produce secretions that contribute to the tear film of the eye. The meibomian glands are located within the eyelids, and have ducts with orifices at the margins of the eyelids. Obstructions to the flow of secretions outward through the ducts and orifices may cause a disorder known as meibomian gland dysfunction. This can be treated by the application of electromagnetic treatment energy, such as laser light, for heating an area of the eyelid to be treated.